


Birthday present

by cumminggyu



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Bottom Huening Kai, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Eventual Smut, Face-Fucking, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Choi Beomgyu, Top Choi Soobin, Top Choi Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumminggyu/pseuds/cumminggyu
Summary: "Tell us and we'll do it""Please...please fuck me..""Of course Kai. Anything for you"In which the choi line give Kai the best birthday sex ever
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Comments: 5
Kudos: 109





	Birthday present

"Happy birthday dear hueningkai~. Happy birthday to you~" The four sang around kai. Kai smiled as Yeonjun started to holler loud while opening a bottle of soju. "You're the big 20 Kai...but you're still a baby" Soobin said while patting Kai's head.

Kai smiled and leaned down to blow out his candles, but of course he was to late. For Beomgyu beat him to it and laughed when all Kai did was sigh. Beomgyu patted Kai's back before he went to sit down. Taehyun grabbed a cake cutter and cut everyone a piece except for him. "Not eating?" Yeonjun asked as he was already devouring his piece of cake.

Taehyun shook his head and stood up. "I have vocal lessons earlier in the morning so I'm hitting the bed to get some rest, sorry Kai" Taehyun said with a frown and looked at Kai. Kai quickly shook his head "no no I understand it all the way. My birthdays over in two hours so no need to feel bad" Kai said with a reassuring smile. 

Taehyun looked at the rest of the group who nodded in agreement. Taehyun knew not to feel bad about it, since its a normal thing that happens. "Alright....Ill see you guys in the morning" Taehyun said before telling Kai one last happy birthday then went away to his shared room.

After a while of silence and Kai enjoying his request red velvet cake, Beomgyu finally broke the silence. 

"So Kai, how'd you enjoy you're birthday?" Beomgyu asked while taking a sip of his drink.

So far Kai had honestly really enjoyed it. First he woke up to Yeonjun shaking him while yelling happy birthday to the top of his lungs. Soobin tried his best to make breakfast with a 'kiss the chef' Apron. Which led to everyone giving Soobin a kiss on the cheek. Beomgyu said he regretted buying the apron but the only reason he brought it was to get free kisses, and yes Beomgyu walked around with it on even when he wasn't cooking.

Later they all went to a go kart track and raced for about three hours, and yes Kai won all of them thanks to his amazing Mario Kart skills.

Later was Lunch, then karaoke and a little shopping and here they are. Kai's presents already opened and everything. 

"It was amazing, thanks guys" Kai said and took a small bite of his cake. Yeonjun raised his eyebrows and took a sip of his soju. "Anything else you wanna do?" He asked and messed with his hair. Kai looked over at Yeonjun and shook his head.

"I couldn't ask for anything else honestly" Kai said with a small chuckle. Soobin shook his head and leaned forward. "Come on dude all day we've been doing things we planned out. We have like..and hour and forty seven more minutes till your birthday is officially over...Theres gotta be something you wanna do" Soobin said causing Beomgyu and Yeonjun to nod.

Kai smiled and set his fork down and started to think. Whatever he wanted to do?

That just made it harder for him to think about what he wanted. He honestly really didn't know what he wanted.. But the way Beomgyu, Yeonjun and Soobin stared at him ready to hear what he had to say made him a little uneasy.

He shuffled around in his seat and chuckled with a nervous smile. "Well....I really don't know what I want..." Kai said and rubbed the back of his neck.

Yeonjun shook his head and leaned closer to Kai. "Come on Kai...we're offering to do anything. There's gotta be something you wanna do in these last few moments of your day" Yeonjun muttered before looking Kai up a down and let the tip of his tongue slide across his bottom lip. Kai felt his breath go short, Yeonjun always had an intimidating stare. Kai never knew why it made him so nervous, so small.

He wasn't complaining about it. In fact he wasn't complaining when he saw Soobin and Beomgyu giving him somewhat the same look. 

Kai felt like Prey..Their stares made him feel like he was vulnerable. Why did his hyungs make him feel this way.

His hyungs made him feel weak all over. As if their stares controlled everything. Buy why did Kai like it?

The why his legs tremble when Yeonjun moved slightly closer..almost breathing down his neck. Beomgyu leaned on the palm of his hand as he bit his lip and let his eyes rack up and down Kai's figure. And Soobin's stare was so..blank..he didn't know what Soobin was thinking. 

What did they suddenly want from him? Why were they like this?

Yeonjun clicked his tongue and let his hand fall to Kai's upper thigh. He let his hand slide in the middle of Kai's thighs and gave his inner thigh a small squeeze. This action caused Kai to let out a small yelp and jump in his chair before he grabbed Yeonjun's wrist with a weak grip. 

Beomgyu chuckled and cooed at Kai. "You seem sensitive Kai.." Beomgyu said making Kai make eye contact with Him. "Hmm" Yeonjun hummed in agreement. "He enjoys it" Yeonjun said and leaned as close as he could. Till his lips were next to Kai's ear. 

"Tell us what you want Kai" Soobin spoke after a while of watching Yeonjun whisper things into Kai's ear that made Kai blush. 

Did they want permission?? It seemed like they did. Did they want Kai to ask..kai felt to shy to ask. Maybe that's why they wanted him to. They wanted him to feel so little under them and still ask. 

"Um....please?" Kai said with a permanent blush. Beomgyu shook his head. "Please what Kai...you can tell us" He said and gave Kai a warm smile. 

"Tell us and we'll do it" Yeonjun whispered. Kai nodded and closed his eyes tight. "Please...please fuck me.." Kai said. As soon as he said it yeonjun smiled against Kai and patted his tummy. "Of course Kai. Anything for you"

...

"What do I do—"

"Just lay there and let us do the rest" Beomgyu said as Yeonjun undressed Kai. "...Hyung I can do it myse—"

Kai was pushed down by yeonjun who shook his head. "Listen to us Kai.. Listen to us so you can enjoy everything in the best way possible..now lay down and let me undress you" Yeonjun said as he started to remove Kai's clothes. 

Kai looked around Yeonjuns room and admired every detail of it. Soobin was the one who came up with the idea that they went to Yeonjuns room. Since it was the farthest away from Taehyun. They had also made sure the door was completely locked. So no one was getting In or out.

"I'm glad you ask us to do this Kai" Yeonjun said as he rubbed his hand up Kai's bare stomach, making Kai shiver at his touch. Kai was finally undressed fully and was laying In bed while the choi line surrounded him fully clothed, which made Kai whine.

"Why am I only naked?" He asked which caused Beomgyu to smile and lean down "would you prefer us all to get naked? I don't think you're pretty cock can take seeing that" Beomgyu said before kissing Kais chest. 

"Yes...I can take it...I can take anything" Kai said with a confident voice. Soobin ran his hand through Kai's hair and smirked "anything?" He asked causing Kai to nod quick.

"Kai, we planned on taking turns on you" Yeonjun said as he rubbed up and down Kai thigh.

The image was In Kai's head. Beomgyu, Soobin and Yeonjun going around and taking their turns on him. Kai moaning and Cumming for dear life while they continue to reck his hole.

"Don't worry Kai..we're gonna start off easy... First, we wanna kiss you" Beomgyu said with a cute smile. "Kiss?" Kai asked, as Soobin leaned down and planted small, Settle kisses on Kai's forehead.

Quickly, the three boys crowded around Kai, giving his face and neck kisses. It made Kai feel somewhat overwhelmed. Three different lips kissing him. It surprisingly felt nice to Kai. "Look at me" Beomgyu said as he grabbed Kai's chin, in pulled him in for an open mouth kiss.

Noises escaped from the back of Kai's throat as Beomgyu let his tongue roam around every inch of Kai's mouth. The way their lips latched and their tongues tangled together.

While Kai was busy making out with Beomgyu, Yeonjun had moved his kissing down to Kai's thighs. As soon as Kai felt him kissing his thighs, he immediately moaned into Beomgyu mouth. Which caused Beomgyu to smirk just a little.

Soobin, on the other hand. Let him kissing trail down to Kai's chest. He'd kiss on Kai's tummy, chest and even his nipple. There were kisses going on all around his body. And with every kiss he felt just a tingle of eclectic, that went straight down to his cock.

His cock twitched until it stood up on it own. And this turned Kai into an absolute moaning mess. "So cute...Look at him" Yeonjun said as he carelessly flicked the tip of Kai's cock, making Kai whimpered. "Already hard, just from kissing?" Beomgyu asked as he planted little kisses on Kai's lips. 

Kai couldn't talk, he just couldn't find the words to help him. It just happened, the warmth of their lips when they touched his body. It was all somehow to much, and Kai couldn't help but get hard.

"Beomgyu and Soobin will kiss you, hyung has to stretch you baby" Yeonjun said as he looked up at Kai. 

"....okay.." Kai said with a nod. Yeonjun smiled and kissed Kai's thighs just a couple more times before he left the bed, and came back with lube.

Soobin and Beomgyu continued to kiss Kai, this time. Soobin started to make out with Kai. His kisses were different, they were calm, loving and soft. It was like Soobin was being gentle with Kai. Treating him like a delegate flower. It made Kai's stomach tingle, from how Soft Soobin was being.

Kai suddenly jolted when Yeonjun slowly pushed his second finger in. Kai was so busy with kissing Soobin, that he didn't notice Yeonjun was already stretching him. It hurt just a little, that feeling that came when Yeonjun would stretch Kai. "Hyung!" Kai managed to get out. 

Yeonjun looked up and Kai and nodded "I know it hurts Kai, it's gonna hurt but soon it won't. Just hang in there" Yeonjun said and went back to stretching Kai.

Beomgyu looked at Soobin and nodded at him. They both had the same idea, they wanted Kai to feel at least more relaxed. 

"Hey Kai, how about me and Soobin get undressed, so you won't be the only one naked hm?" Beomgyu said as he pulled up his shirt. Kai stared at the two before nodding. He's been wanting them to be naked along with him since the beginning.

First, Beomgyu stood up and pulled off his shirt. Showing his toned chest and well seen six pack. Something Kai wish he had, since all he had was a cute belly.

Beomgyu pulled the strings to his joggers and lossened them before pulling down and kicking them off. Leaving beomgyu in his black underwear that showed off his obvious growing bulge.

Beomgyu gave Kai a teasing look as he pulled on the waist band of his underwear. This caused Kai to whine.

"gyu" Soobin said and shot Beomgyu a glance before he went back to kissing Kai's neck. Beomgyu smiled at Kai and finally removed his underwear, showing himself in all of his glory.

Kai was so focused on Beomgyus body, he didn't even feel Yeonjuns three fingers inside of him. Stretching him.

"Wanna touch it?" Beomgyu asked as he climbed back into the bed, on his knees.

Kai gasped at Beomgyu words. He didn't want to touch Beomgyus cock.

No.

He wanted to kiss it.

Kai leaned his head over, and planted a warm kiss on Beomgyus tip. This caught the attention from the two hyungs. "Kai...That was fucking hot" Beomgyu said with a big smile. Kai felt his breath get choppy as he let his tongue slide across Beomgyu tip while looking Beomgyu in the eyes. 

Beomgyu let out a small breath and grabbed a fist full of Kai's hair. "You wanna suck your hyungs dick hm?" Beomgyu said in a low voice. Kai looked at Soobin and Yeonjun, who were both watching with hungry eyes. 

Kai was already properly stretched. And both hyungs were slowly removing their clothes while watching the scene unfolding. 

"I...I don't know how.." Kai said as he looks at Beomgyu cock. He obviously wanted it in his mouth, but just just doesn't know how to suck dick.

"Face fuck him...in fact..We'll all face fuck him..like a circle. I'll start on with fucking him, Beomgyu will Face fuck him and Soobin will jerk him off while markings him. And we don't switch till he cums" Yeonjun said as he was already lubing up his dick. 

"How's that sound Kai?" Soobin asked while rubbing up and down Kai's chest. "I...don't care, just fuck me please" Kai begged, his hard cock standing on its own. Throbbing in pain.

The three oldest looked at each other for a while, as if they were having a mental talk in their head.

Kai was caught off guard when yeonjun grabbed Kai's waist and flipped Kai on his tummy and onto his knees.

"If it's to much, and you need us to stop for a while. Say red" Soobin said into Kai's ear before kissing his cheek. Kai nodded and watched as Beomgyu got in front on Kai and grabbed a chunk of Kai's hair. "Since you're so Hungry for dick, stay still while I give it to you" Beomgyu said and opened Kai's mouth by his chin. 

Kai looked up at Beomgyu with big eyes, his mouth watering at the thought of sucking dick. Kai was so focused, he didn't know Yeonjun had already slipped in. This upset Yeonjun, he wanted to hear Kai moan when he slipped it. But Kai was so focused on the cock in front of him instead of the cock inside of him.

Yeonjun pulled out before slamming back into Kai.

"AH!" Kai said as he jolted forward, Beomgyus dick sliding right Into Kai's mouth. Beomgyu tsk before grabbing Kais face, and started to trust in and out of Kai's mouth.

Beomgyu made Kai take all of him, not caring that Kai was choking around Beomgyus cock.

Tears came to Kai's eyes as he looked over, catching Soobin in the corner of his eyes. Soobin plated kisses on Kai's back while grabbing Kai's cock the was leaking nothing but precum.

Yeonjun on the other hand, was a groaning mess. He could admit it. Kai was tight. Whenever Yeonjun thrusted into Kai, that tight ring he passed sent vibrations down his spine. 

Kai's body was absolutely perfect, to his pretty face to his plump ass. He was perfect. Yeonjun couldn't help himself, for he landed a hard spank on Kai's ass as he thrusted into him.

Kai's body shook from this as he moaned around Beomgyus cock. Kai was actually starting to get use to it. Getting face fucked. Although Beomgyu wasn't gentle, Kai still enjoyed it. All of it. From Yeonjun fucking him to Soobin playing with his cock, to Beomgyu face fucking him. The sensation was amazing. It felt like skydiving to Kai.

"Fuck, all that God damn moaning. Your gonna make me cum" Beomgyu said and he continued to pull Kai's hair while pounding into his mouth.

Kai looked up at Beomgyu with blurry eyes. Yes. He wanted to make Beomgyu cum. Oh he'd feel so pleased with himself if he made Beomgyu cum. 

"Kai, your cock looks painful. Shall Hyung help?" Soobin whispered in Kai's ear as he wrapped his large hand and Kai's cock.

"Mhmmm" Kai said around Beomgyus dick. Soobin gave Kai a loving smile as he started to jerk his hand up and down Kai's shaft.

Kai gasp, causing him to gag around Beomgyu. It was amazing. It was like he as feeling pleasure at full power.

Kai's thighs started to tremble as his back arched. He needed to cum. He needed to cum so so bad.

Kai didn't even have the change to say anything, because Beomgyu pulled out his own cock and started to cum onto Kai's face. Beomgyu let out a deep groan as he shot his loads onto Kai's face.

Yeonjun, who watched it all. Couldn't help but fuck Kai faster. Seeing Beomgyu cum like that, he wanted his cock inside of Kai's mouth now.

Yeonjun was so eager, that second later he was painting Kai's walls with his cum. Kai's mouth dropped opened as his moans fell out like honey. They sound smooth, deep, needy. And slutty.

And Kai could feel it, the cum daring to drip out of him. It helped him reach his high. Because soon Kai was Cumming right into Soobins hand. Kai's moans bounced off the wall as he went through his first orgasm.

When Kai finally calmed down, Soobin brought his hand up to his mouth and started to lick the cum. "Ya! Ya don't keep it to yourself" Yeonjun said.

The other to eldest quickly scattered closer to Soobin and started to lick up his hand along with Soobin. They all enjoyed that nice taste of Kai's cum. It was like...a fruit..kais cum tasted like a fruit, but they all couldn't put their fingers on what fruit it tasted like exactly.

After they all licked Soobins hand dry, they switched around. Soobin was now sliding into Kai's cum filled hole while Yeonjun was on his knees in front of Kai.

"Aw, look at you. Did Beomgyu treat your throat well?" Yeonjun asked as he admired Kai's face. Beomgyu cum was sure enough still on his face, from his forehead to his chin. The cum even got on Kai's eye lashes. But Kai didn't seem to care. He was looking up at Yeonjun with needy eyes. Moaning as Soobin slide his cock into him.

Soobin cock was different then Yeonjuns. While Yeonjuns was in fact long, Soobin had a bigger girth. Making Kai's hole slightly stretch more. Kai's eyes we're shut tight as Yeonjun smiled down at Kai.

"You're doing so well for us Kai. Soon you'd have all of us in you. Isn't that wonderful?" Yeonjun said while pushing Kai's sweaty hair back.

"Yes...but....hyung! I want more!" Kai said as he licked up Yeonjuns cock. "More, what more could you possibly want hm?" Beomgyu said as he slide under Kai and planted kisses on his chest.

It was hard for Kai to slip his words out, Soobin pounding into him was so detracting. He soon might go brain dead.

"...I wanna take Yeonjun and Soobin at once!" Kai finally managed to get out. "Fuck" Soobin said as he found Kai's prostate. Kai gasp and arched his back, making his and Beomgyus cock rub against each other's. 

"Good idea" Beomgyu said and he took his and Kai's dick into one hand and started to jerk them off. Their chest touched, causing body heat and sweat to form.

Yeonjun smiled and slipped his cock into Kai's mouth. "Anything for the birthday day" Yeonjun said before he gave no remorse. And started to pound into Kai's throat.

Soobin rising up one of his legs so he was on one knee. This change of position gave Soobin the ability to hit Kai's prostate better with every thrust. Soobin wanted to savor the moment. How good Kai felt around him. Soobin could feel Yeonjuns cum, because everytime Soobin pulled out he could see Yeonjuns cum all around his cock.

"Huening" Soobin moaned out as he continued to thrust into Kai. He wanted to be gentle with Kai, because to him Kai was a piece of art. 

Kai replied with a loud moan as he looked up at Yeonjun who was constantly feeding him praises. "You're doing so good for me Kai. Taking me so well. I'm so proud of you. I'll give you a reward. I'll give you my cum as a reward. How does that sound" Yeonjun said as he made Kai take him whole. 

Kai nodded before his eyes squeezed closed. Beomgyu flicked his tongue over Kai's nipple as he jerked them both off at the same time. Kai gasped as pushed his ass back into Soobin when Beomgyu bit around Kai's said nipple.

Kai let out noises from the back of his throat causing Yeonjun to growl. Kai's breathing picked up and Beomgyu continued to bite. Kai didn't know, he didn't know why that was pushing him to the edge

The pain. It was so new..and exciting...it felt amazing to Kai. Yes, it would sting first. But soon a wave of pleasure washed over his body. And Kai was pushed over the edge. His hole clenched around Soobin as he started to cum on his and Beomgyus tummy.

Whines escaped Kai's throat as he looked up at Yeonjun with pleading eyes. Kai was going through so much. He was Cumming. Soobin was hitting his prostate, which was causing Kai to continue to cum.

Yeonjun gave Kai one look and he was Cumming down Kai's throat. When Yeonjun finished releasing his loads, he pulled out of Kai's mouth. "Good boy, you did so good for me" Yeonjun said as Kai coughed, trying to wash down Yeonjun cum.

Soobin panted as he picked up his speed. He needed to release, he knows he did because he could feel It. When Kai got down the cum in his throat. He looked over his shoulder at Soobin and started to push his ass back to match Soobin's thrust.

"Soobin...you're my gum! Please! Cum in me... I'm your gum and you're my gum.." Kai moaned as he looked at Soobin. Soobin stared at Kai "my chewing gum..." Soobin muttered as he landed a spank upon Kai's ass.

Kai let out whimpers as he rolled his hips. "Gum~~ "

And just like that, Soobin was releasing inside of Kai. "Yes...yes oh" Kai said as he felt himself getting filled up.

Beomgyu slipped from under Kai and watched with Yeonjun. "That was fucking hot" Beomgyu muttered as he watched Kai fall over as soon as Soobin pulled out. Soobin climbed over Kai and connected their lips. 

It was so unexpected, for Yeonjun and Beomgyu watch as Soobin left marks on Kai's neck while all Kai could do was scratch up Soobin back. Soobin bit and nibbled on Kai's neck while Kai moaned out Soobins name. Beomgyu and Yeonjun sat back and watched the two share kisses. They both knew.

They knew that they weren't kissing just because they were in the moment. They both knew it was more then that. Way way more then that.

After watching the two have their shared moment, Soobin pulled away and rested his forehead on Kai's. Soobin and Kai looked each other in the eyes before Soobin gave Kai one last kiss and leaned up. 

"Alright Kai..we have one more round till both me and Soobin double penetrate you" Yeonjun said as he ran his finger up and down Kai's chest. Kai slowly nodded "...Tired...hyung..." Kai said in between breaths. 

Yeonjun frowned "should we stop?" 

Kai shook his head and reached out for Beomgyu "no...Im just tired...but keep going" Kai said as he slowly got to his hands and knees again and have his ass a teasing shake as if he was calling Beomgyu over.

Beomgyu took his bottom lip into his mouth and spanked Kai's ass. "Unlike the other two, I won't be gentle to your pretty pink hole" Beomgyu said as he got behind Kai and needed his ass cheeks together and watched as cum fell from his hole. 

Kai looked up at Soobin who was now in front of him. Soobin petted Kai's hair as he pushed him cock against Kai's lip. The two made eye contact as Kai took Soobin tip into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. Kai could taste Soobins cum. In fact he could taste Yeonjuns as well.

It was good to Kai. 

Soobin let out a stuttered breath as as he watched Kai. Who was not only tasting him and Yeonjun. But he was also tasting his own juices. Soobin took both of his hands and rested them on the back of Kais head and started to thrust into his mouth, letting out deep moans as he did so.

While The front was soft and gentle. The back became brutal and hard. Once Beomgyu was inside of Kai. He wasn't no time pounding Into Kai.

And from Kai's hole already being recked. From being sore. The pleasure was more raw. "Look at you Kai, all this cum inside of you, and you're still taking me like a champ, like a slut. Is that what you are.... A slut hm?" Beomgyu said as he continued to pound into Kai's hole.

"Woah woah Beomgyu calm down" Yeonjun said and looked between Kai and Beomgyu. Beomgyu shook his head and point to Kai. "He likes is hyung, just look at him" Beomgyu said. Yeonjun looked at Kai as his lips slightly parted.

"You wanted all of us to fuck you because one dick isn't enough for you hm? If Taehyun-ah was up I bet you'd shake your ass in front of him and beg him to cum in you hm? That's because you're a slut...a whore. Using your birthday as an excuse to get fucked" Beomgyu spat out his words like vemon. Kai hiccuped around Soobins cock as tears feel. The pleasure was overwhelming and the words were helping.

Beomgyu was right. Kai was a slut for them. If Taehyun really was up. He'd beg Taehyun to fuck him. He'd probably crawl over to Taehyun and would palm his cock with needy eyes as his ass stuck out.

Kai really was a slut for cock. He was so tired but yet he still wanted more. But he couldn't help that. It all felt so good to Kai. The pleasure, the pain...everything was so good to Kai.

"Do you want him to stop huening?" Soobin asked as he slowed down his thrust. Kai quickly shook his head and leaned forward, taking Soobin cock back into his mouth. "Ya I'm not done with you!" Beomgyu said and scouted forward and continued to fuck Kai. 

"Let's finish this up.... Kai looks tired..." Yeonjun said and rubbed up and down Kai's back.

The two nodded and did their absolute best. Because soon the three were all Cumming while Yeonjun watched. "Good job" Beomgyu said as he pulled out and watched Cum spill out of Kais hole. Soobin had pulled out and cum onto Kai's tongue while quietly giving him praises. They moved away from Kai and let him go through his orgasm.

"Alright...I think we should stop here—"

"No!" Kai said, cutting off Yeonjun. "You said I'd get double penetrated hyung. I still haven't gotten double penetrated." Kai whined as he turned to lay on his back. "You're tired Kai..." Yeonjun said while pushing his own hair back. "I don't care. It's my birthday and I wanna be double penetrated by You and Soobin, hyung" Kai said with a frown on his face.

Kai was right. Yeonjun do say they'd do it, and Kai didn't seem to care that he was tired at all. Soobin and Yeonjun nodded at each other. "What about you gyu?" Soobin asked as he looked over at Beomgyu who shrugged his shoulders and sat down on the bed. " 'M gonna beat my dick" He said with a small sigh and watched as Soobin laid down and pulled your Kai onto his chest.

Kai laid his back on Soobin chest and grabbed His hand. Yeonjun god on his knees in front of the two and grabbed Soobin cock and helped him get inside of Kai's hole. Once Soobin was in, Yeonjun took his own cock and used his thumb to push in his cock. Kai arched his back in pleasure as he felt Yeonjun slowly slide into him. 

"H-Hyung" Kai stuttered as he looked at Yeonjun with tired, yet pleading eyes. And Yeonjun saw it. He really did see how much of a slut Kai was.

Right on cue. The two eldest started to thrust into Kai. While Soobin thrusted up, yeonjun thrusted in. Kai arched his back in absolute pleasure. "Hyungs~" Kai moaned and he gripped Soobins hand hard.

Yeonjun groaned from the feeling of his cock rubbing against Soobins while in Kai's hole. 

Yeonjun couldn't help but grab Kai's legs and pushed them open before he started to quicken his pace. Kai's moans became jagged as he turned his head to the side and looked at Soobin.

Soobin pulled Kai in for a moan filled kiss as Soobin continued to fuck up into Kai.

Yeonjun was so Into it. The pounding, that his cock slipped out a couple times. Which just resulted in him putting it back into Kai's hole as continued to fuck him. 

Beomgyu sat beside them and moved his hand up and down his shaft while watching with intense eyes. The sight was amazing. Sweaty bodies. Wet, sloppy kisses and two cocks inside of one hole. 

It really was a slight to see, that Beomgyu couldn't help but lean over and grab Kai's throbbing cock and jerk him off at the same speed. "Gyu~" Kai moaned as he pulled away from Soobins kisses. "Beomgyu~" Kai whined as If he was calling Beomgyu of over to him..

Beomgyu quickly got on his knees and crawled to Kai. He got on top of Kai and held himself up with his knees so he wouldn't put weight on Soobin. 

Beomgyu, once again grabbed both of their cocks with one hand and moved his wrist up and down. "Come here" Beomgyu muttered and leaned closer to Kai, that their chest were touching.

Beomgyu stuck his tongue out and rubbed it against Kai's tongue. Their tongues did a little dance together before Beomgyu took Kai's tongue into his mouth and started to suck on it. 

"Mhmmm" Kai moaned out. Beomgyu then pulled Kai into for a rough kiss. It was sloppy. There was drool and spit everywhere. But that just made things more hot.

"Cum cum..I'm gonna...." Kai couldn't even seem to form more words. His hole tightened around his two hyungs as he started to cum onto Beomgyus tummy. 

Beomgyu let out a small growl as he soon came along with Kai. Kai moaned softly and leaned back into Soobin with his eyes close.

He had passed out.

Minutes later Soobin and Yeonjun were releasing into Kai's passed out body. "Fuck he's so beautiful" Yeonjun said as he and Soobin laid Kai down in bed. The three boys stared at Kai's sweat glazed body and smiled.

"He's so perfect...I wanna make him my cock slut" Yeonjun said and sighed. "Why can't we all just share him then?" Boy asked with a small pout. He wanted Kai to be his little slut as well.

"We'd have to ask Kai. But for now...let him sleep. He's over worked himself." Soobin said and kissed Kai's forehead.

"Happy birthday our slut"

**Author's Note:**

> Twt @/ Cumminggyu


End file.
